While LED devices are suitable for use in space-limited applications, heat dissipation remains an issue to be addressed. Ineffective heat dissipation will lead to high temperature that lowers light emission efficiency, causes undesirable wavelength shift, shortens the service life of LEDs, or even burns out the LED chips. This is especially true in high-power applications where LED devices are used for illumination purposes, for these LED devices tend to generate huge heat that, if not dissipated sufficiently, may cause serious problems.
Conventionally, an additional heat dissipation mechanism is provided to deal with the heat generated by the LED devices. However, as the heat dissipation mechanism is bulky, the resultant light bulb is much larger than the traditional ones. Moreover, the heat dissipation mechanism complicates the light bulb structure and requires an extra step of connecting the heat dissipation mechanism to the light bulb, which adds to the difficulty of assembly.